Rotating Disc
The Rotating Disc, informally known as the Decoration Spinner, is an object from LittleBigPlanet PS Vita and LittleBigPlanet 3 that lets you make decorations spin. To use it, Open Popit and select the "Tools Bag" and press L or R until you reach the "Gameplay Kits." Go down and select the "Rotating Disc." and place it in the scene. Exit out to the Popit's main menu and select "Popit Cursor" and hover the cursor over the rotating disk and press square to open the rotating disk menu. You can now edit the Rotation Speed, its color or hide it in play mode. To make a Decoration Spin, place one on to the Rotating disc. Note: you can't make objects spin. For better control you can put an Object Animation Tweaker on it. For example, it allows you to spin the decoration backwards. Things you could make with the Decoration Spinner: 'Rotating Ring ' # Place a Rotating disk in your scene and set it to hidden in play mode. # Find the Gold Ring in Stickers & Decorations and play it onto the rotating disk. Note: You might want to zoom in close to the rotating disk and place it on the center of the disk. # Exit out popit and you have your rotating Ring. However it will fall to the floor. so pick it back up and pause your scene. # Go into your goodies bag and select invisable material and make it static. place a small bit onto to the rotating ring. Dont worrie it wont stop rotating. Now your ring will stay in the air. # If you want to give it a score. go into your tools bag and select a Microchip and place it on your rotating disc or invisable material. # Go back to you tools bag and pick the "Player Sensor" and place it in the microchip's circuit board # Go back to you tools bag and pick the "Score Giver" and place it in the microchip's circuit board. connect the player sensor to the Score Giver. Note you can edit the given score pressing square over the Score Giver. # Now place a destroyer on the microchip's circuit board and attach the player sensor to the Destroyer # Enter play mode to check it works. go back to create mode and capture the ring so you can quickly make others. Rolling Dice This is an effect which was used in the story level High Stakes Heist. # Place a Rotating Disk in your scene and set it to hidden in play mode and tweak the speed so it will rotate. # Place the dice decoration from your Stickers & Decorations page on it (make sure it's in the middle). # Select Sticker Panel from your Material page and place it onto the rotating disk and glue them together. # Tweak the Sticker Panel so that it is completely invisible. # Put a Rotator on the Sticker Panel. (Alternatively put a Motor Bolt through them) Category:LittleBigPlanet PS Vita Category:Tools bag Category:Tools Category:Creation Tools Category:Stubs Category:LittleBigPlanet 3